


More Than Okay

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couples have many first times - not just the obvious.  Daichi and Suga are no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Daisuga week on tumblr. The prompt was 'First Time'.

The first time they kissed was almost (but not quite) an accident. Pressing his mouth to Suga’s palm (his excuse was a splinter in the mound of Suga’s thumb) Daichi hadn’t known until the split second before that he’d be pouting his lips into Suga’s hand, be feeling their clamminess against his mouth, and hearing the faint gasp constricting Suga’s throat. 

He’d been scared Suga would whip away his hand, but after a beat, wonder replaced the astonishment on his face, and Suga had stepped closer.

So the first time they kissed on the lips, there’d been a mismatch of lips, a bump of noses, but instead of pulling back, both had chuckled. And then their mouths had met properly. Daichi, used only to kissing girls, hadn’t known what to expect. He’d only thought it would be different somehow. His one fear was that it would repulse him, and then they’d never be able to go back to what they were. He’d lose his Vice-Captain, his Setter, his rock, his friend. He’d lose Suga.

Suga’s lips weren’t as soft as Akiko’s, or plump like Hana’s. They were dryer and thinner, yet refreshingly hesitant, eager but not overwhelming.

And it was Suga who parted his lips first, then stopped.

“You okay?” he whispered.

Daichi nodded. “More than okay.”

Because it was different. It was more than a kiss, more important than a quick snog, and much more than something he was _supposed_ to do. It was Daichi and Suga, and he’d never felt more relieved and relaxed and sure in his life.

 

 

The first time they touched (in _that_ way, as Daichi blushingly referred to it) they’d been lying on his bed, supposedly studying. But when the page of quadratic equations had caused Suga to murmur out a grumble, Daichi had reached over, positive he was only going to help. At that precise moment, Suga had exhaled, and the strands of hair hanging over his cheek had flown upwards, exposing the small mole under his eye.

“Let’s take a break,” Daichi suggested. Suga started to smile. “A long one.”

Suga turned on his side, and let his hand settle on Daichi’s waist. They drew closer. Daichi wasn’t sure who’d moved first, but there seemed to be an implicit understanding that something more than kissing was going on.

Suga’s breath became shorter as Daichi’s hand drifted downwards, pressing the heel of his palm into Suga’s groin. Feeling him harden, Daichi continued, his excitement mounting as he watched Suga writhe.

“Okay?” he whispered.

“More than okay.”

“Then, I’m gonna...” He slipped his fingers between the fly buttons of Suga’s jeans, fumbling as he undid them, a fumbling that only caused Suga to part his lips and moan softly.

And for a first time (however much he blushed when he thought about it afterwards) Daichi felt surprisingly unembarrassed. Sliding Suga’s jeans to his knees, he gripped him firmly and began to move.

(It would take a while to discover Suga’s inherent rhythm, that he liked it slow at the start and not too firm until the end when he was at the tipping point. Or the way he adored Daichi murmuring low in his ear, and how once, all it had taken was Daichi’s voice and the feel of his hot breath to get him off.)

Despite knowing none of this, despite their initial clumsiness, their first time ‘touching’ was potent in the discovery, sensual – despite the hurrying – and as highly charged as any time after.

The first time Suga used his mouth (as Daichi euphemistically called it) was after the three-on-three. They’d left the gym; Daichi had bought pork buns for the team, and they were discussing the up-and-coming Aobajousai match. They’d sat at a table in the Foothill Store, and Suga had watched Daichi’s eyes darken with intensity as he debated Hinata with Kageyama.  Sitting back, Suga’s eyes had drifted towards the grumpy clerk and the ‘No Ruckus Causing’ sign stuck on their table, because as much as he could assist tactically, he had no part to play in the actual match.  Then he’d felt a slow, steady pressure on his ankle, and though Daichi was caught up in tactics, and moves, and the exciting discovery of this fragile combo’s fledgling talent, Suga knew this was his way of saying, ‘You have a part to play. Stay with me.’

When Kageyama left the table, giving a stiff little bow and barely uncreasing his frown, Daichi increased the pressure, rubbing his foot along Suga’s calf, giving a sidelong glance and the slyest of smiles when Suga closed his eyes.

“Whatcha ordering, guys?” asked the clerk.

“Uh, ramen, chicken, mild, please?” Daichi replied.

Suga nodded. “Same for me, please.”

“Huh?” Daichi finally made eye contact. “Thought you liked things spicy?”

It was Suga’s turn to smile, and to run tip of his tongue around his lips. “Maybe later.”

How much later was calculated by necessity and ingenuity. They finished their food, left money on the table and dashed out of the store.

“Where?”

“Mine. It’s closest,” Daichi muttered. “Uh, no! My uncle’s visiting, I’m sharing a room.”

“My parents are home,” Suga replied. “They’ll want to talk.”

“Then...” Looking around, Daichi spotted the broken light on the back of the store. Dark enough, they could at least have a snog, and the clerk was busier now, serving customers who’d order more than noodles, and stick around for longer.

With his back to the wall, Daichi pulled Suga close, his fingers twisting into his silken hair.  The preliminaries of a kiss, he nuzzled his neck, but Suga had other ideas. His hand began to tug at Daichi’s tracksuit, pulling it down, and Daichi smiled, ‘cause maybe if they were quick, this could happen before they were discovered. His own hand, he slipped under Suga’s jacket, encountering the warm skin of his back, before slipping to his thigh. Then Suga pulled away, and in a move that surprised Daichi, he dropped to his knees.

In the dark, Daichi couldn’t make out Suga’s expression, but when he felt his mouth on his bare thigh, he knew Suga was grinning.

“This is madness,” he managed to utter.

Suga’s tongue swirled as he started to suck.

“We could be ... ah ... seen.”

“I could stop,” Suga whispered, his breath hot, his chin grazing Daichi’s dick as he halted and peered upwards. “Or –”

As he set back to work, slipping his hand between Daichi’s thighs, and using his teeth to nuzzle, Daichi didn’t hear the end of the sentence. His hands grasping Suga’s hair, he braced himself against the wall and tried not to shout to the skies.

“You okay?” Suga whispered as he got to his feet.

Daichi groaned. “More than okay.”

 

 

The first time they fucked, it was clumsy, painful, embarrassing and every definition of awkward. First times always were, Daichi had been warned, and although he’d attempted to research it, had deliberated with himself and with Suga (‘What we have is good, we don’t have to do ‘it’.’) in the end urge to explore overcame their nervousness.

 

( _I bought condoms_  
Oh, so you want to…  
_No, for you…_  
Ah … yeah … I did too.   
_So … uh … six condoms?_  
I bought twelve.   
_Twelve … wow … fine. We have fifteen condoms._  
That’s … uh …   
_A lot._

Practise, though. And they might split.  
_Or fall off._  
And you might want to … uh …you know.  
_I might. Not sure._  
You don’t have to.  _We_  don’t have to.  
_I want to. And you want to. Don’t you?_

Yeah. So … uh … kiss first.  
_Mmmhmm._  
And … um … we need to take clothes off.  
_Will be difficult if we don’t._  
Stop laughing.  
_Sorry, sorry, it’s nerves._  
We don’t have to-  
_Shh._

 _If I lie like this, then you can-_  
Like this?  
_Not quite – Agh!_  
Turn on your side. I’ll lift your leg …  
_No, don’t like that. Prefer lying on my back._  
Mmm. Okay, so … if I-  
_Slower._  
Like this?  
_Mmm … bit better._

Oooh … that’s good!  
_OW!_  
Shit, I’ll stop.  
_No … no, it’s fine._    
I’ll stop!  
_Don’t you dare. Just … slow down. Slower…slower._  
Like this?  
_Yeah … but… still… Agh!_

Turn over, Suga. Move against me.  
_Yeah, that’s better. That’s bear-_  
Gah, that’s incredible.  
_Fuck!_  
Huh?  
Fuuuuck!

…

…

You okay?

 _Daichi, I’m more than okay._ )

 

The first time they were discovered, they were in an equipment cupboard. Well, it was more of a room, a small room, and they’d volunteered to clear up, telling the others to go ahead, and they’d see them at the barbeque.  

In Tokyo and sharing a dorm with the team, they’d been unable to kiss, let alone ‘touch’, or ‘mouth’, or fuck each other’s brains out, and their frustration had reached a screaming point louder than Tanaka.

In the room (the small room – more of a cupboard) Daichi had kicked shut the door, hoisted Suga up against the wall and tried not to groan too loud when Suga wrapped his legs around his waist.

“It’s been too long,” Daichi murmured.

“Eight days,” Suga agreed, his voice becoming breathier, ragged, urgent. “How long have we got?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. I only know I’ve got to have you somehow.” His mouth moved closer, and he inhaled the scent of Suga’s skin, the musk and the sweat and smell of fierce arousal.  Reluctant as he was to take his eyes off Suga,  Daichi needed a plan. There was a basket full of volleyballs, a sack full of bibs, and a pile of gym mats in the corner.

“Gym mats, Suga.”

“Better than the beds we’ve been on.”

Sitting on the edge of the mats, he pulled Suga onto his lap. His hands slipped under Suga’s shirt, and with one swift movement, he pulled it up and placed the palms of his hands in the small of Suga’s back. Suga wriggled closer, wrapping his legs around Daichi’s waist, dipping his head to place petal soft kisses on Daichi’s neck, his jaw, both cheeks, and brow.

And although what Daichi wanted at that moment was nothing but a quick unadulterated shag, he let Suga push him back on the mats, and gave himself up to the each kiss, each caress, each whispered promise, and sly nip.

“Do you want ...uh ...”

Suga shook his head and sat astride him.  “Lie back and relax. Let me do the work, Captain.”

“Oh... that’s ... so ... fucking ...”

“Hey, who’s ...OH! I’ll leave you guys alone.” A laugh, a very knowing laugh, and then the door they hadn’t heard open clicked shut behind them.

“That was him wasn’t it?” Daichi groaned.

Suga rolled off him, and sat with his head in his hands on the edge of the mats. “If you mean Kuroo, then yeah, it was him.”

“No chance he’s going to keep quiet about this, I s’pose.”

“Doubt it,” Suga said wearily. Getting to his feet, he put his shorts back on, pulling the string tight as his waist. “What are we going to do?”

“Outed by bloody Kuroo. So not my plan!”

“You had a plan?” Suga sounded surprised.

Sighing as he watched Suga tuck in his shirt, Daichi reached for his own shorts. “I dunno. I have this  ... uh ... fantasy that we’re playing at Nationals. You toss me the last ball, and I spike it. We win the game, and ... uh ... celebrate.”

Suga laughed a little. “We’d be arrested, if your celebrations are anything to go by.”

“Ha ha – I mean with a kiss. And then we’d out ourselves, and no one would give a damn.”

“That’s a great dream.” Suga sighed and picked up his tracksuit top. “Instead of which, we’re now going to be the talk of the Tokyo teams.”

“On the upside it’ll take everyone’s minds off the fact that we lost so many bloody matches,” muttered Daichi. He got to his feet and reached across to Suga. “Come on, take my hand, we might as well get this over with.”

Their fingers interlocked, they left the small room, ready to face Kuroo and the world down. But as they rounded the corner, and the delicious smell of meat tantalised their taste buds, the louche, languid figure of Tetsurou Kuroo raised a hand to them.

“Ah, the Captain and his Vice,” he teased, but there was no bite to his words, it was as if teasing were merely a way of speaking for him.

“Come to gloat, Kuroo?” Daichi spat.

“Hey, I got no problem,” he murmured, a smile playing on his lips. “As far as I’m concerned, the way you guys ... uh ... stack gym mats, is nothing to do with me.”

“You’re not going to say anything?” Suga said, incredulous that they had a reprieve.

Kuroo quirked them a smile as he stepped between the pair of them. He slung his arms across their shoulders, forcing them to break apart. “Sugawara -san,” he murmured, “Why do you think I was trying to get in that cupboard? I like to stack gym mats too, you know.”

As the three of them walked across the concrete and towards the party, Kuroo’s laughter encompassing them all, Daichi caught Suga’s eye.  It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Suga blush, and both knew it wouldn’t be the last.

“You okay?” he mouthed.

Suga tilted his head to one side and blew him a kiss. “More than okay.”


End file.
